Your My Queen Be
by Kaltagstar96
Summary: A Madison Rayne/Tara femslash and weight gain  for Maddy only  fic it will have multiple parts and is told from Tara's and Madison's Point Of View don't like weight gain or femslash don't read it


**Baby You're my Queen Bee Part 1**

Fic Info: After the Lacey Von Erich & Madison Rayne w/ Tara vs. Taylor Wilde & Hamada after the loss Tara reflects on why she loves Madison Rayne, Madison Rayne/Tara fem slash

_Tara's POV_

It was after Lacey Von-I'm-Only-Here-Cause-Of-Daddy- and my baby Madison Rayne lost to Taylor Wilde and Hamada , that entrance where I slapped Madison's butt and kissed her was the only hint to the audience of our relationship after

_Flashback Lockdown 2009 She ended my career at Lockdown I was walking down the hallway's and heard her talking on the phone to her then-girlfriend __Nevaeh who she had been dating since Shimmer at the time I had no idea Madison was Bi-Sexual but anyway I quietly listened in as I saw tears in Madison's eye's then when I heard Nevaeh scream "WHERE DONE!" at Maddy she threw down the phone and burst into tears so at that point I gently opened the door and walked into I saw Madison sitting on a folding chair with her head in her hand's crying and whimpering softly_

"_Madison?" I asked _

_No Reply _

"_Madison?" I asked again _

_Still No Reply _

"_MADISON!" I shout finally getting her to look up when I saw her my heart sank the strong, talented women who beat me to end my career was now crying her eye's out, her eye's where bloodshot, she had tears streaming freely down her beautiful face as she whimpered before sniffling_

"_What?" _

"_Ar-Are You Okay?" I ask knowing the answer_

"_NO I'M NOT FUCKING OKAY TARA WHY THE FUCK DID YOU NEED TO ASK!" Screams Madison while crying _

_I walk up to her and pull Madison in a tight hug and say soothingly _

"_SShhhh it's okay Madison don't cry you'll get someone better than her" she look's up with those adorable eye's and cocks her head in a confused way she looked so cute._

"_W-Will I?" asks Madison who'd stopped crying _

"_Sure I mean you're smart, funny, extremely cute and cuddly and I've seen you backstage you're so nice to everyone, you put everyone else before yourself and it is those reason's and many more that… that I love you Madison Rayne" I smile she look's at me _

"_Yeah how will I know you won't cheat on me how will I know you won't abuse me and use me like Nevaeh did eh Tara how can I trust you?" Madison asks me I never knew Madison had been through this much all Madison did was love Nevaeh and that bitch used Madison's love and affection and used Madison as an object, a toy it sickened me._

"_Listen Madison you trust me and me and you can be lover's you know I'll help you, I'll love you like no one ever can and I will give you the love and affection you rightfully deserve Madison" I finish my little speech as she suddenly breaks out into a smile as she pulls me into a tight hug and starts to cry tears of happiness and that was that, that was the night I first saw Madison for what she really is… a beautiful, funny, cute, smart, loving young woman who wouldn't stop loving you until you break her heart but I will never break Madison's heart we love each other too much after the match she brought me back to her place and got to know a bit more about her she'd had many girlfriends in the past all who abused her and used her it really broke my heart that they did this cause Madison was too blinded by love to notice so I decided to give her the best girlfriend ever me… the one thing I did find out about her she's incredibly playful she'd jokingly hit me with pillows and I'd always get her back by tickling her, god she has the most adorable, and coo-able giggle she is the most perfect woman I've ever met and god I love her._

For some reason I can't seem to find Madison until I get a text from Madison saying

_Hey Babycakes its Maddy I'm back at our place with a surprise for you oh I'm in the bedroom and I'm getting very tired of waiting love you Maddy_

_XXX _

D'Awww isn't she the cutest I decide not to change out of my biker gear except I unzip the top part and head to our rental car and head to me and my baby's place as soon as possible.

I walk into the house I live in with Madison there's a picture on the table from our wedding as I walk up the stairs into our bedroom as I walk in I see… no one.

"Madison?" I call

"Babycakes its Tara here" I call again until I here the closet door opening as I turn around Madison dives out of the closet, tackles me onto our bed and pin's me both of us are giggle like idiot's I like to thing of Madison as sort of like a big kid she's still mature but can be so childish at time

"Hey hiding in the closet that's a new one" I laugh as I stare at my 24 year old wife's beautiful face as she smiles down on me it's then my hands snake's around to her compact butt as I go

"Do you think I was just going to smack your beautiful ass once babe your sadly mistaken" I smirk as I bring my hand's up and spank my wife straddling me as she goes

"Come on Tara I was expecting it to be more sexy as it is you" as she starts to kiss my neck with her soft lips causing me to moan softly as Madison starts to unzip take off the top half of my motorcycle outfit letting my black bra show

"Let me do the work sweetie just relax and enjoy the Rayne Train" smiles Madison as she takes of my black bra letting my breasts spring free as she caresses them and sucks on my left nipple before moving to my right before licking the around my breast's before suddenly stopping and going

"No more tonight baby we'll have to wait in till the morning oh and by the way I'm going to sleep naked" I swear I nearly came on the spot although I want the contact from my blonde wife I love her when where in bed as I love stroking her soft hair as Madison strips down and as I get naked she get's into bed with me and place's a kiss on my cheek before going

"Thank you baby, see you tomorrow" as she turns off the light before going

"Tara"

"Yeah?" I reply

"Is it just me or am I getting a bit fat?" ask's Madison come to think of it she has being packing on the pound's maybe that's why her belly is so soft

"Well a bit but you know what" I ask

"What?" replies Madison?

"Those extra pounds make you even look cuter" I smile

"Yeah it's just that leather suit I was wearing against Wilde and Hamada was a struggle to get on" she says

"Well maybe if you weren't such a pig you won't have that problem" I joke causing her to say in mock offence

"I'm not a pig I just like food I can eat more than you" replies Madison

"Yeah you could fatty" I joke causing her to laugh and go

"Oh it's on now honey its on tomorrow me and you in a food and drink binge session" she says before letting out a light "urp"

I look at her and turn back the lights on to see the blush on Madison's face as I laugh and say "You're a slob but I love you" as I cuddle into the women I love most in the world, my wife Madison Rayne.

Part 2 up soon again this will include weight gain (mainly for Madison but a bit for Tara) so don't like fem slash or weight gain don't read


End file.
